Así el amor se acaba YuuYu Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: En las noches que tu recuerdo queda en mi almohada, en aquellas en las que pienso en ti y en lo que sentí en el tiempo que este amor no nos permitió vivir...
1. Sin título ni final

Nunca supe cómo sucedió. Solo tengo recuerdos, vagos, pero ahora dolorosos, de aquel tiempo en que te conocí...  
Solo eso...

En el pasado efímero que llega a mí en medio de mis reminiscencias, te puedo encontrar... A ti.  
Mientras todos se volvían locos con el más guapo y perfecto patinador de todos, Viktor Nikiforov, yo no podía despegar la mirada de ti, Yuri Katsuki. No.

Fue en ese Grand Prix que te conocí. Al verte patinar, no pude más que sorprenderme de la forma en que develabas tu talento. Y aunque para mucho, tu brillo jamás alcanzaría al de Viktor, me daba igual. A mí me agradaba, y mucho.

Fue gracioso como corrí para poder encontrarme contigo detrás de la pista, pero te veía triste y decidí no acercarme... Y no es que fuera a decirte algo, solo quería ver de cerca a esa persona que imponía con solo plantarse en el hielo.  
Cuando te vi entrar al baño, y luego, escucharte llorar, mi carácter más que la lógica, me llevaron a reclamarte el que lo hicieras... Y es que, tu imagen se me caía a pedazos al verte así, pero bueno, era de suponer tras de perder una competencia tan grande.

Creí que no volvería a encontrarme contigo hasta algún día en competencia. Y aunque no era algo que me molestaba, tampoco me agradaba demasiado. Eran días dónde salías de repente a mis pensamientos, pero no encontraba los motivos o el que hacer con todo eso.

El resto, fue fortuito. Terminar en tu casa, viviendo, fue raro porque, te sentía mi enemigo en ese momento. Yo quería que Viktor me entrenara, pero, tampoco quería que tú perdieras. Con todo y eso, me esforcé... y te empecé a conocer...

De pronto, supe cómo eras y que te gustaba. Que te hacía reír y que te hacía temer. Me fui metiendo en tu vida, sin mayor problema, porque tus puertas estaban abiertas para ello. Comencé a sentirme cómodo con estar ahí y poder ser parte del mundo que me brindabas. Y por eso, en ningún momento me di cuenta que ibas obrando en mi algo diferente a lo que antes había sentido.  
Y es que, mientras por pocas personas había experimentado amistad, en ti sentía esta de forma natural, pero, no solo ello, sino un raro sentimiento que cuando te pensaba, me provocaba un choque eléctrico en mi estómago... Algo que no podía explicar; no en aquel momento.

Entrenamientos, vivencias, y, entonces, me encontré con la decisión de Viktor tras nuestra competencia. Él te había elegido a ti, no solamente para entrenarte... te había elegido como amante.

Y, al partir corriendo del Ice Castle, comprendí una verdad que me jugaba el corazón por vez primera: sentía celos, sentía dolor... sentía amor.

Amor...

No quise indagar más dentro mío en saber que era. "Un gusto y ya", fue el estado en que declaré esa pérdida al corazón. A final de cuentas, yo, jamás podría competir con alguien como Viktor en cuestión de elección para ti, no solamente porque él era él y porque a ti siempre te había gustado, sino porque yo era yo, tan pequeño y poco especial, así como cualquier patinador en tu camino... así como la persona en quien nunca te ibas a fijar

Acepté mi derrota, pero no por eso, perder tu amistad. Y, seguimos avanzando, en este camino que el hielo siempre unirá.  
Decidí fijarme en otras personas, y lo hice con J.J., pero con su egocentrismo y su rareza, no funcionó, y al final, tras intentar conocernos más a fondo, de la nada, no funcionó.  
Lo gracioso fue que, estuviste ahí para apoyarme por haber fallado y no lograr nada con él, pero, al tenerte cerca, consolándome, lo único que sentía en mi estómago eran esos choques eléctricos que con J.J. casi no sentí...

Y el tiempo su paso continuó, y con Viktor tu seguiste. Y yo, como tu amigo continué. Ese amigo que se alegra de tus triunfos, aunque no lo creas, pero que quisiera caminar tomado de tu mano alguna vez...

Pero, al verte imposible, decidí olvidarte. Aunque, justamente cuando decidí que haría ello, percate que más comencé a ti aferrarme, quizás porque empecé a ver atisbos de esperanza al saber que tenías problemas con Viktor, o porque muy en lo profundo, creía que, si me confesaba contigo, se lograría el milagro de que te fijaras en mi... aunque, no dejaban de ser utopías de alguien que se acostaba por las noches, llorando, al pensar en que jamás podría tenerte a ti...

Decidí mantenerme al margen mientras tu relación con Viktor era un vaivén de emociones. Entre quedarse juntos, o terminar. Ni yo entendía que querías de él o que esperabas tener cuando todo entre ambos iba tan mal. Y fue ahí, cuando mi subconsciente decidió que debía hacer mis jugadas, que era el momento de darte pequeñas muestras de que, me moría por ti.

Pero, no las viste...  
Es eso, o darte cuenta nunca quisiste...  
O, simplemente, con él no te rendiste...

Hasta que, pasó lo que todo en esos momentos, en mi vida, entre nosotros, trastocó...  
Mi primer beso, contigo...

No debió pasar, pero el silencio nos llevó a caer… Cual profundo es el vuelco en mi interior al recordarlo…

Esa tarde estábamos al final de una sesión de entrenamiento en una gala de exhibición. No había nadie en los vestidores, y, cuando llegué de mi entrenamiento, te vi, tan triste y dolido, que me acerqué a ti, a sabiendas de la causa.  
—Solo te hace daño seguir así…  
—Tengo que resistir, al final, ya llegó el fin…  
—Y, ¿por qué no solo le pones ya a esto ese fin?  
—Es que… —me dijiste, vacilante y mirando tus manos sobre tus piernas.  
—No me gusta verte así, y menos, que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Viktor es un idiota por no haber hecho algo por ustedes dos —espeté, molesto, apretando mis manos, con lo que, al notarlo, te pusiste de pie.  
—No te pongas así, estaré bien —agregaste, con tu rostro mostrándome una sincera sonrisa, y poniéndote frente a mí.

Sentí entonces mil cosas, entre miedo, dolor, y el impulso de saber que, si no me atrevía, no me lo perdonaría… que quizás, esto era lo que necesitabas para tomar tu decisión, y decirle a él adiós.

Y entonces, me acerqué mucho a ti… Tanto que, para los dos, fue un reflejo, cortar el aire entre nuestras bocas, con un beso…

La luz se apagó al cerrar mis ojos y lanzarme a tu cuello. Ese beso, mezclaba amor y dolor en mí, en esa necesidad de tus labios, de seguir, en ese toque que parecía breve y que moría en ti, en algo que sentías, y que no querías sentir.

De pronto, un ruido escuchamos, y con la voz de alguien acercándose, nos soltamos. Era Georgi, que entró hablando de la pista sin percatarse, que, nuestros cuerpos esquivos, de un lado y otro del lugar se pusieron, y, que, evitábamos mirarnos.

Esa noche vibré con el sentir de tus labios sobre los míos, después de tanto tiempo. Pero, después de todo, si se acercaba el final, para mi… Porque tú decidiste darle otra oportunidad, y, yo, solo hice como si ese beso no hubiera pasado, ya que, era más que obvio que, en tu corazón no habría lugar, que no era u destino y que, el amor para mí se había escondido… que solo siempre sería tu amigo.

Con mi última carta jugada, decidí soltarte. No volver a hablar del tema y respetar tu decisión. Y, al poco tiempo, con eso de que es raro el destino, terminé haciéndome novio de Otabek…

Así, han pasado ya algún tiempo. Y termine enamorándome de manera profunda de Beka, quien, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y me hace muy feliz.

Pero, aun así, sigues regresando a mi almohada, entre noches desesperadas…

Pasa algunas veces, en la calma de la madrugada, mientras sueño, y, te vuelvo a encontrar, ahí, con tu cara dulce sonriéndome, y, tomándome entre tus brazos, me besas de nueva cuenta, despacio y con el alma… para después desvanecerte como la misma luna.

No digo nada, pero, al despertar siento ese vibrar en mi ser, queriendo bajar de nuevo la noche y cerrando los ojos para no olvidar esa sensación que me haces, aun así, desprender.

Lo peor es que, me siento tan mal, ya que, Beka no lo sabe y no sé cómo tomaría decirle que a veces, sueño con Yuri, quien es mi amigo, y del que él no sabe que estuve enamorado. Deseando que, poder acabar con esos sueños y esa mancha en mi alma, fuera fácil.

Y no es que tenga aún esperanza de que me elijas, ya que tú ahora ya ni siquiera estás con Viktor, simplemente, me queda el pensar en el "que habría" de haberte dicho lo que sentía…

Quizás me equivoqué. O es solo que no estábamos destinados a juntos estar. O es que, de otro modo, no habría conocido a Otabek, a quien amo, aunque, no por eso puedo negar que de ti estaba enamorado… que quizás, muy en el fondo, siempre lo voy a estar…

Nunca supe como sucedió, cierto, pero tampoco, por qué el destino de tanto en tanto, hace pequeñas cosas que me hacen recordar lo que te amé… Como hoy, no sé…

Pusiste una imagen en tu Facebook, donde decías que te podíamos decir cualquier verdad que jamás nos habíamos atrevido a confesar. Y, de inmediato, solo se vino a mi mente todo lo que por ti sentí... ¿O siento?

Le da vueltas a mi mente sobre lo que te podía expresar. Algo banal. Algo profundo. Algo que dejara hablar a mi corazón. No sé.

Al final, no tuve valor y, te dije algo normal, como que me cuando te conocí, si parecías katsudon. Que idiota, ¿No?

Y así, con el pequeño recordatorio de este sentimiento perdido, me devuelvo a la cama una vez más. Y tengo que soltarte, ya lo sé, ni creer que te amo. Olvidar que te amé. Por la persona que me ama hoy y a la que amo. Por el niño tonto que fui al amarte, y, permitirme dejar que mi corazón llegaras a quebrar. Por la decisión que tomaste, al seguir aquel día con Viktor.

Solo seremos amigos. Aunque ni te pueda ver. Pese a que mi culpa fue también.

Falló mi valentía, dejaste mi sueño morir. Huiste de mí, y yo de ti. Y aunque pueda extrañarte mañana, y soñar que me besas sin fin, tal idilio no tendrá fecha de partir.

Así el amor se muere… Revive, vuela, brilla, y se apaga. Muere, vive, huye y se pierde. Duele, resiste, vibra y se acaba… El amor que no pudo en los dos seguir, que entre sueños solo puedo sentir; que callaré y al que renunciaré por aquél a quien amo y me ama; que no podré nunca vivir…

Así el amor se muere… Sin ti, por ti; en mí, por mí… Sin fin…


	2. Sin final ni título

Entre los pedazos del pasado que se hacen difíciles de recordar, no por aquellos casos donde olvidas cosas sin querer, sino por simplemente no poderles siquiera olvidar, encuentro aquellos días cuando recién te conocí.  
Ese ayer que no podría ser mañana, aunque se le deseara.

La primera vez que te vi, estaba tendido en llanto tras haber decepcionado y decepcionarme con mi derrota. Te veías tan molesto por verme en ese estado... Fue raro, fue casual o cosa del destino, que terminamos siendo amigos.

A pesar de que éramos rivales en la búsqueda de ganar el favor de Viktor y su entrenamiento personalizado, no parecías disconforme con mi cercanía. Eso era bueno. Te fui conociendo y me di cuenta de que eras un joven con variadas emociones y sentires. Ahí, entre los días de entrenamiento en Hasetsu, gané en ti un amigo...

Al tiempo, empecé a vivir con Viktor un sueño que me parecía imposible. Quería tanto estar con él desde hacía tanto tiempo, que descubrir que él quería estar conmigo me hacía doblar las rodillas.

¿A dónde fue a parar todo aquello que creía aquellos días?

Se me olvidó en el transcurso del tiempo, donde se me iba la vida, al ver que no eran las cosas como siempre había creído contigo serían. Se asomaban los días sin ilusión, mientras la señal clara no la veía. Pero, aun así, con él seguía, en la rareza de mis pensamientos constantes que por ti tenía... Tú, quien eras mi amigo, y que, por ser justamente tú, en mí, jamás te fijaras... Eso ya lo sabía.

Así, las noches donde dormía con Viktor, en mis sueños, me visitabas, con el eco de tu risa y tu alegría que solo a mí me mostrabas, no sé por qué... ahí, entre mis sábanas, fugitivo, estabas en mi vigilia.

Mientras te aconsejaba sobre J.J. y te veía más distante a la vez, el tiempo se pasaba. Tú, parecías disfrutar tanto de la vida, y no rendirte a buscar el amor mientras, en el fondo, te dolía, y yo, no podía aceptar que el mío iba deteriorándose y fragmentándose, sin que la persona a la que amaba hiciera algo por unir los pedazos, y cambiar el rumbo de algo que parecía ya predestinado.

Sin embargo, fui terco y decidí no rendirme por Viktor, con el consiguiente sufrimiento que traía consigo aguantar un amor que no estaba hecho para mí, pero que me lo pedía mi corazón como una droga, como la parte de vida en la que me había apoyado y detenido tiempo atrás para ser quien era y que en el presente me hacía perder quién quería ser... Todo lo opuesto a ti.

Contigo, era libre y podía ser yo. Podía expresar mi más profundo ser estando a tu lado, y eso me gustaba. No tenía que apaciguar mis sentires o emociones, solo, mostrarme como te había conocido y entregar esa sencillez a nuestra amistad, a la que correspondías con total sinceridad.

Eso debió haberme abierto los ojos, pero, el corazón seguía ciego, pero adherido a ti.

Las cosas contigo y J.J. no funcionaron y tu seguiste avante, al unísono de yo aferrarme más a Viktor. Pasaba el tiempo, sufría más y a la vez, me preguntaba por qué no podía dejar todo y simplemente, volver a comenzar, sin él, pero sabiendo que estabas tú ahí. No sé si era mi miedo a dejar mis apegos, y que decirte lo que me pasaba te alejara de mí, en el justo momento en que más te necesitaba, o simplemente, había añorado tanto estar con Viktor, que me parecía equivoco el querer dejarlo, osar siquiera pensarlo, cuando justamente "él" se había fijado en mí, y yo solo iba a tirar todo aquello a la basura, sin tener que importarme que me sintiera justamente, como basura... y que solo te mirara perderte, sin permitirme pensar que pudieras ser para mí.

Y entonces, en el punto más álgido de la disputa entre mi amor fallido, mis sueños depositados en él y mi libertad añorada, tú, apareciste como un torbellino en mi corazón la tarde en que, de repente, se fundió por vez primera nuestro interior... aún no sé ni acepto el que pasó, porque no sé ni como fue, y mucho menos, lo que debí hacer y no sucedió.

Solo sé que estábamos tan cerca, como muchas veces lo había imaginado que, en ese entonces me di cuenta que en tus pupilas había vida, y no dolor como en las mías, pero, sobre todo, me recordaste que muy en el interior de mi corazón, tan híbrido, seguía intacto lo que me hacía no dejarte de pensar... Lo que, aún también sintiéndolo en su punto final por Viktor, estaba renaciendo y floreciendo nuevamente en mí... era amor.

Era amor...

Pero, entre la confusión, la interrupción y el tiempo, te dejé ir, y ahora solo sé que eso duele. No pude juntar el valor que requería y dejar de una vez por todas a Viktor. Sin tocar el tema y sin saber que hacer, nos distanciamos, y, cuando te reencontré, tú ya eras novio de Otabek.

Así, caí al vacío donde había, no solamente perdido, sino dejado pasar el suficiente tiempo para terminar mi vida anclada a solo mal vivir, y para comenzar mi vida atada a solo poderte ver ser feliz.

Y entonces, comencé a necesitar verte más y más, pero quemaba saber que tu sonrisa y tus labios le pertenecían a alguien más, que lo presumías con dicha y que, en esta carrera, el lugar del que no participa, me tocaba y con creces.

Cuando me presentaste a Otabek, sentía hervir la sangre, y que debía decirte que sentía por ti, pero, al verte tan feliz, supe que mi egoísmo no haría más que dañarte, y, solo callé; hasta que pude encontrar un espacio donde interpelarte lo sucedido, solo a ti.

Era una tarde donde, terminando un evento, nos fuimos Phichit, Otabek, tú y yo a comer. A mitad de la comida, le llamaron a Otabek para ir con su concentración, por lo que te dejó solo con nosotros dos, algo a regañadientes, porque se notaba que yo no era muy de su agrado, y, ciertamente el sentimiento era recíproco.

Seguimos comiendo, y, en un momento determinado, a Phichit, quien es la única persona que sabe lo que siento por ti, y lo que ha pasado, dijo algo que rompió el momento, y llevó a la comida a un punto de verdades... esas que ya de por sí venían matándome.

—Yurio, ¿puedo preguntarte el por qué empezaste a andar con Otabek así, sin casi conocerlo? Lo digo porque, para ser tu primer novio, no sé, yo esperaba que fuera alguien a ti más, cercano, ¿no?

Tú quedaste helado, esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de Phichit, sorbiendo tu malteada. Yo solo pude voltear a verte y luego a mi mejor amigo, presa del pánico de que pudiera hablar de más.

—Pues, creo que de nada sirve andar con una persona que conozcas de años, si no le interesas como a alguien que, a pesar de acabarte de conocer, se preocupa y ocupa de ti —respondiste, dejando impactado a mi amigo, para, poniéndote de pie, agregar, dejando a la mitad tu batido—. Si elegí a Otabek mi novio es porque él me dio algo que nunca antes nadie me dio: su corazón, sin esperar si yo le iba a corresponder. Gracias por la comida.

Mientras te alejabas, solo pude seguirte, anonadado por lo escuchado, como si, y sin ser egocéntrico, me lo dijeras indirectamente.

Corrí entonces, rumbo a alcanzarte, únicamente para que, me dijeras lo que tanto parecía molestarte, y lo que, desvanecía cualquier intento de unión.  
—Estoy muy feliz ahora al lado de Otabek. No quiero que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos, pero, tampoco voy a dejar que Phichit se refiera a él de esa forma. Si mis amigos no pueden aceptar que sea su novio, entonces, el problema no va a ser para mí.

Tu tono era severo, aunque no impulsivo en su carácter. Pero era claro y el mensaje lo había entendido muy bien.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso Yurio, sabes que aceptamos a Otabek y, en mi caso, me da gusto que estés bien con él y...

—Y espero puedas siempre pensar eso. Soy feliz ahora, y, no quiero que esa felicidad se empañe por alguien. Ojalá tú pronto puedas ser feliz, Yuri...

Y mientras te veía alejarte, supe desde ese instante que no sería ya nada posible. Y me juré que mantendría por ti, y por lo que te hice de daño, callados para siempre mis sentimientos y desistir de mi intento de hacerte dejar tu nueva felicidad y tratar de tornar a mí; la puerta que le tendí a mi corazón esa tarde, la cerré sin más opción...

Así han pasado días, semanas y meses; años... Viktor me buscó, pero no podía aceptar regresar a esa sensación de asfixio y a lo que me arrebató la felicidad. Intenté salir de esto saliendo con otros chicos, y negarme tales sentimientos, pero, es tan absurdo como mis decisiones al pasado expuestas en la retrospectiva del futuro, ahora muerto.

Al final, terminé volviéndome pareja de un hombre que conocí por poco y del cual no me pareció mala idea aceptar. Lo malo es que, siempre intento encontrar en su ser algún color que pueda igualarse al tuyo, aunque, eso solo es en vano, porque nadie es como tú. Lo intentó y voy por ahí como si quien hubiera encontrado la felicidad; lo que no sabe nadie, ni tú que pareces a ello impasible, es que aún te busco en mis recuerdos, donde solo puedo encontrar restos que ahora son inverosímiles, de las sensaciones que el aire se llevó.

Así supongo es esto, seguir en línea recta un camino donde no se puede encontrar el final a esto que no pudo siquiera empezar.

Como quisiera poder, contigo, empezar otra vez... Cuando todo, quizás, hubiera sido posible. Pero, en la actualidad, eso es lo menos posible. Casi no nos vemos, acaso un par de veces en el año. Tu relación va viento en popa y yo solo voy sobreviviendo, pero así es mejor. No olvido ese dejo de palabras, donde no pude encontrar una apertura para confesarme, pero que, avivan a veces mis esperanzas falsas de poder verme tan cerca, en tus ojos, otra vez, aunque...

Solo seremos amigos. Aunque ya no te vea. Porque la culpa fue mía.

Preferí atarme al pasado que soltarme y vivir el futuro. Tu sonrisa dulce y tu mirada única se apartó de mí y fue a parar a alguien más. Y aunque no pueda olvidarte jamás, no dejaré de soñar que algún día nos volveremos, siquiera, a besar.

Así el amor se muere... Recuerda, corre, sufre y se nubla. Desaparece, renace, arde y se agrieta. Escapa, ensombrece, resplandece y se destruye... El amor que no pudo en los dos ser, que entre sueños solo puedo vivir; que guardaré y al que renunciaré por ti a quien amo, y que no me ama; que no podré nunca revivir...

Así el amor se muere... Sin ti, por ti; en mí, por mí... Sin título...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
